Dreams of a Demon
by WyvernMyth
Summary: What would've happened if Rem went to comfort Subaru after the Emilia incident? For those who think the Re: Zero OTP is RemXSubaru. Rated M but lemons can be skipped (Which is why its rated M).
1. Chapter 1

**This story Is rated MA but can be read without the Lemons. I will separate those from the story to become their own individual chapters.**

* * *

I am an Oni. That's my race, but regardless of it, I used to think that my existence itself was a demonic one. Not as a race, but as an abomination. If I had to describe myself, I would definitely say 'an Oni', and I would feel it to be the right thing to say. Years ago back when I was a child, all I cared about was my sister. She could do everything that I couldn't do. When she lost her horn in the witch cultist attack, I blamed myself. My time froze, but when I met him… Everything changed.

He saved me when I didn't know I needed saving. He taught me the true meaning of life. That I was not born to be the perfect shadow of my sister, but to be my own light. He believed in me when no one else did. That's why he's my hero, and that's why I love him. So even if he cannot return my feelings, I will always stand by his side to help him on his journey. I will be the pillar of support he needs to lean on. Even if it kills me, I will let nothing take away my reason to die.

"Rem. In my stead, please take care of Subaru-kun." She had said. "I leave him in your capable hands." I nodded. She left immediately after that. I had heard them yelling at each other down the hall. Emilia-Sama had stormed out with tears in her eyes, leaving a sobbing Subaru-kun in the room alone. A flash of anger had caused me to glare at her fleeing figure.

How dare she put Subaru through so much? Did she not realize how much he had done for her? Even I could see his love for her. Maybe she didn't deserve his love. No. No one deserved to be loved by him. Not even me. Especially not me.

When Emilia left the room, I darted to Subaru-kun's room. I took a deep breath before cracking the door open slowly. I then announced myself with a small, "Subaru-kun?" He didn't look at me. He just stared blankly at the cloth in his hands. It was Emilia-sama's cloak. My heart shattered. The vacant look in his eyes, the lack of the usual sparkle I loved so much, was evident news that he was not mentally there.

I sat down next to him on the bed. I pulled him sideways and placed his head in my lap, as I slowly pet his hair. I leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, even though I know he couldn't hear me. I hummed him sweet lullabies until, I too, fell asleep.

"Rem…" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to shut the sunlight out. Subaru's face came into view. "Subaru-kun." I say as I sit up. His hair was a mess, probably from sleep. His eyes were soft and contained their usual sparkle. "Did Emilia-tan...?" He started but didn't finish.

I nodded. "Rem… What did I do wrong?" The hurt in his voice was evident. I immediately took him into my arms. "Subaru-kun did nothing wrong." I reassured him. I heard him whimper. His tears began to soak my maid outfit, but I didn't care. "I will always be here for you Subaru-kun." He pulls away and looks at me as if asking himself if it were true or not.

"You… Promise?" He asked. "I promise you Subaru-kun, as long as i'm around, you will never be alone." I told him. He began to sob harder and grabbed me as he shook violently. I sat there, gently stroking his hair and his back. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep once more. I lifted the blankets and covered him. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, before leaving to discuss things with Curush-sama.

The next morning, Subaru-kun greeted me with a smile. "Ohayou Rem-rin." I blushed at the nickname. "Ohayou Subaru-kun. Did you sleep well?" I asked. He grinned and put a thumbs up in the air.

"Hai! Thanks to Rem-rin." He says. I blush again. "Subaru-kyun, It's time for me to heal your gate." Felix says appearing beside me. "Ah, is it that time already?" Subaru questioned, rubbing the back of his head. Felix nods before turning to me. "Does Rem-Sama want to help?" He asks. I nod.

Felix leads us back into Subaru's room. Subaru sits down on the bed. I follow him, sitting behind him. Felix stretches his arms out toward Subaru, beginning to replenish his mana. I place my hands gently on his back, as I send him my mana. After a minute he stops. "That's it for today. With Rem-Sama's help I think you are able to leave." He announces. He leaves the room, leaving us in silence.

"Subaru-kun, what do you want to do?" I asked. He turned to me, his frown hurt. "If Subaru-kun wants… We don't have to go back to the mansion." He looks up at me, surprised at my suggestion. "Where would we go?" He questioned. I looked away blushing. "We could… Stay at an Inn until we can get jobs and then… Eventually, buy a house. B-but of course, Subaru-kun doesn't have to!" I panic. He looks down at the floor.

"Subaru?" I ask, wondering what I had done to cause this reaction. "I'm sorry, that must have sounded crazy…" I say, but he interrupts me. "Rem? Why? Why are you willing to give your life up for me?" He looks up at me, genuinely confused. I pause for a second. "Because... Subaru-kun is my hero." I tell him.

"Your hero? But I haven't done anything to-" I interrupt him. "That's not true! Subaru-kun saved me. You understood me when no one else did. Subaru-kun made me see that, the world is not just nee-sama..." I explain. "That I didn't need to be Nee-sama's shadow. That I could be my own person!" He looked at me. "Did I really do that?" I nod vigorously. "Hai! Subaru-kun made my life better, so I will do my best to return the favor."

He looks surprised. "Rem.." "Hai, Subaru-kun?" "Rem… Likes me. Right?" He questioned. My whole face glowed red. "Rem loves Subaru-kun." I tell him, looking away. "Then… Let's go." He said. I look up at him surprised. "Let's find a town and… settle. We could build our own house and... start a family" He says nervously.

"I bet Roswaal-Sama wouldn't mind if we live in the town near the mansion. That way we can see everyone else still." He tried. "Well… If that's what Subaru-kun wants. Although, I would be worried about Nee-Sama… If she heard of this… Things wouldn't end well for you." I say, sweat dropping. "What would she do?" He asked. "Kill you." I said simply. He cringes.

"But of course I wouldn't let her." I try to reassure him. Subaru gets up. "Subaru?" I question, also standing up. "I'm going to talk to Crusch-Sama about a dragon drawn cart. You better pack, we will be leaving as soon as possible." I nodded bowing before rushing to pack, grabbing everything I could think of.

* * *

 **This is my first** **Re: Zero** **fanfiction ever. Please review and give me your ideas. You never know, I might just use them! Thank you for reading and the Second chapter will be out soon!**

 **\- WyvernMyth**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of preparation, we were ready. "Now we have many fine land dragons. Pick one. You don't have to worry about returning it. You will need it for your trip back to the mansion." Crusch had said. Subaru picked a black land dragon. He said it 'Looked like a raptor' Whatever that was."Nyan, nice choice. She happens to be the fastest of all of our land dragons. But she is quite stubborn." Felix said. "I'll take her." Subaru agreed and we left.

We stayed silent for awhile. I checked my map. According to our surroundings, we seemed to be almost there. We had been traveling for awhile and it was dark. I looked over to Subaru, he was struggling to stay awake. I smile.

I reach around his shoulders and cup his cheek. I slowly pulled him down into my lap. He blushed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held the reins with one hand and put the map down. I softly stroked his hair until I heard a soft snore.

Soon after I decided to stop at a nearby lake to let the dragon rest. I picked Subaru up bridal style and carry him into the back of the carriage. I laid him down on a makeshift bed of blankets. I then laid next to him, cuddling him until I fall asleep.

When I awake, I can no longer feel Subaru's warmth. I sit up and look around. As expected he was nowhere to be found. I hop out the back of the carriage and walk around to the front. I greeted the dragon, petting its muzzle with care. I then walk towards the lake knowing that that must have been where Subaru had gone off to.

A few feet from the water was a messy pile of clothes. I couldn't help but fold them. I noticed that the underwear was missing. 'He must still have them on.' "Rem-rin!" I look up to see Subaru's head pop out of the water. "Ohayou Subaru-kun." I greet him happily in return.

"This place is a natural hot spring! You should come join me!" I would join him but I had nothing to wear. I told him this and he thought for a moment. His face turned somewhat red, I could not tell if it was from the heat or if he was blushing. "Well, you could always get in with your undergarments on." He suggested. "Isn't that the same thing as a swimming suit anyway? I don't think it matters, it's what I'm doing!" I pondered this for a second before agreeing with him. He gave me a thumbs up before turning around.

Once I was in my 'Swimsuit', I jumped in. I let out a sigh. "This is really good." I told him, leaning on him. We stayed like that for a few minutes. After that Subaru thought it was funny to splash me in the face, which started an all out splash war.

After an hour or two, the black land dragon had grown tired of just standing there. It let out a low growl and then an annoyed whine. We took this as a sign that she was ready to go again. We got out, dried ourselves, and dressed before climbing into the carriage and setting off.

"Rem, how much longer until we get there?" Subaru whined. I giggle and look at the map. "I'd say about a few hours." He pouted. The dragon let out an annoyed growl. "Subaru-kun, If I may ask, what is your hometown like?" I ask. This seemed to spark his interest.

He told me how he got here and how he almost died protecting Emilia. He told me that magic was a fairytale that you told kids, that in his world there was no magic. Nor were there Demons or Elves. This surprised me. He surely gets along well with races he thought were only in children's books. He told me a story about two trolls and their friendship. Apparently, Nee-Sama thought I wouldn't like it, but I did.

Before we knew it, those few hours past by. We stopped the carriage at the main steps. My sister came down the steps to greet us. "Rem welcome back. Did Barasu bother you while you were gone?" I shook my head. "No sister, Subaru-kun has been behaving well." I said proudly. "Nee-Sama, we actually need to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Shouldn't you tell Emilia-sama?" She questioned. "No sister, you need to know as well." She seemed confused but nodded. "Alright, I shall call a meeting." She said, walking away. "Oh, and make sure Barasu looks presentable." She says. I then lead Subaru into the mansion and to the dressing room. I wait outside as he changes into his butler outfit.

We enter the dining room and everyone is sitting at the table. Even Roswaal and Beatrice. 'They must've thought we had news from the capital. I feel bad to disappoint them.' "Well, it really wasn't that important, but I guess now that you're all here I better tell you." I say nervously. "You see S-Subrau-kun and Rem are… are…" My face was crimson. I was so embarrassed. "Rem and I are getting married!" Subaru answered for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Barasu!" Ram jumped up and took aim at my Subaru. I pulled him out of the way. "Nee-Sama, it's ok he didn't force this!" I tried to reason with her however she was not listening. She ran across the table towards us. I regretfully pulled out my Morning star and swung it toward her. "L-leave Subaru-kun alone Nee-sama. I chose this, punish me instead." I cried out. I didn't want to hurt her, but if she hurt Subaru I could never forgive myself. "Out of the way Rem." She growled. She leapt up again sending us airstrikes towards us. I blocked them with my Morning star.

"Rem-Chan, Subaru-kun. We need to get out of here." Emilia called running to us. She grabbed Subaru's sleeve and ran out of the dining room. "Rem!" He called as he was dragged away. "Rem go, I'll take care of your dear sister." Roswaal chuckled. I ran and jumped out the window just in time to see Subaru and Emilia get into the dragon drawn cart. I jumped into the back as it started moving. "Rem!" Subaru called, hugging me. "Don't worry Subaru-kun, Rem won't leave your side ever." I comforted him.

He still looked unsure and slightly scared.

"I'll keep you safe, as safe as I can

When all of the elements around us

Have other plans

I pray we don't break, in unsteady hands

I swear if you call I will come

So quick I am at your command

As long as I live

As long as I'm breathing

You will be safe

As long as we're dreaming

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side

Say you'll keep still, as still as can be

Don't get caught in the chaos surrounding us

Trust that we're coming out clean

Cause I'm on your side it's still you and me

When everything is falling to pieces

And nothing is quite as it seems

We will be safe

As long as we're dreaming

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side

We'll make it through this

I know that we will

You've got to be quick now

We're chasing up hill

I've got your hand tight in mine

Keep strong this time

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side

Just close your eyes

Everything's gonna be just fine

You can peek on the other side"

I sang to him. He seemed to fall asleep. There was then a massive explosion. I covered his ears, to make sure that this didn't wake him. "Emilia-Sama, Why are coming with us?" I questioned. Puck flew out of her hair. "You see Rem-chan, I sensed that it was no longer safe there so I asked Lia to get out of there. By the way, that was a beautiful song. *Yawn* I think I just might fall asleep too." Puck said stretching. "Be careful Lia." He said before he slowly started to disappear. "Goodnight Puck, thank you, you did well today." Emilia bid her spirit goodbye.

"Emilia-Sama, If I may ask, where are we going?" She turned to me and thought for a second. "I'm not quite sure, but we will find out when we get there." She told me. I nodded, looking down at Subaru's cute sleeping face.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I had to rush it because I wrote it while I was in school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. When I first real see this chapter, I totally forgot to warn you guys about the lemon sorry! It's fixed now, so enjoy.**

After a few hours, it was night and we had encountered a barrier of fog. "Emilia-sama, what is this? It seems to be getting closer." I asked once we stopped to examine it. "I'm not sure but something is telling me we should avoid it." She said. My eyes widen. "Do you think it could be the White Whale?" I ponder. Emilia says nothing and points the carriage in another direction to avoid the ominous fog. However, the fog seemed to follow us.

"Emilia-sama, the fog is getting really close." I told her, holding Subaru tightly in my arms. Soon the fog surrounded us. I was really anxious. I didn't want to lose Subaru. "Rem?" I looked down to see that Subaru had awoken. "What's wrong? Your heart is beating really fast." He asked. I smile at him, loving how he was always worried about me. "Rem is fine Subaru-kun, However we have wandered into some thick fog." I explained.

Suddenly the carriage skidded roughly to a stop. "Emilia-Sama, what-" I started but suddenly in a white Mist the front of the carriage disappeared. My eyes widened. "Subaru-kun run!" I ordered him, rushing us out the back. "Rem! What was that? Where did Emilia go?" He questioned frantically. Suddenly in front of us, a huge glowing eye opened. "It's the White Whale." I growled. I grabbed my morning star and slashed its big eye. It roared and Flew away.

I grabbed Subaru's hand and ran away. Suddenly mist jetted from our left heading straight for Subaru. It was too fast, all I could do was scream as it enveloped Subaru and my hand. "Subaru!!!" Suddenly I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I look down to see Subaru's head in my lap. "Subaru!" I gripped him and sobbed. "Rem-rin, whats wrong?" He asked. 'I thought i lost you! The White Whale got you!" I sobbed into him. "Wait, you remember that?" He asked me, pulling away.

I nod. "Oh Subaru-kun, it was awful!" I cried. He pulled away from me and started mumbling to himself. He then turned to me. "Rem, I can return by death!" He said and then cringed as if waiting to be hurt. "R-Return by death? Subaru-kun, what is that?" I question, confused. His eyes open wide and he starts crying. "Subaru-kun?" I question as I hold him close. "Thank god I don't have to go it alone anymore." He sobbed. I resumed crying and we held each other for a while.

When he finally pulled away, I asked "What is return by death?" "Well, everytime I die, i go back to a certain point in time and i have to relive the same days until I, well, don't die." He explained rubbing the back of his head. "Wha… How come you couldn't tell me? How did I not notice?" I start to panic. "It's ok Rem. If I told anyone it would hurt me really bad. I guess I better tell you the whole story then huh?" He said. I nod, waiting for his explanation. He explained the whole story. I started crying when he got to the part where I killed him. Finally he finished.

I tackled him. "Subaru-kun, I'm so sorry!" I apologize. "Hey, its wasn't for nothing, right? After all that hard work, I finally have you." He said. I look up at him teary eyed and jump forward, pressing my lips firmly against his. He tensed up and when I was about to pull away and apologize profusely, he cupped my cheek and wrapped his other arm around me. I was so happy and so sad. I hated that I had hurt Subaru so much, and I was happy because Subaru was finally mine.

That was when his tongue pushed lightly at my lips. I opened my mouth, welcoming his tongue with my own. Our tongues tangled and danced with each other before Subaru pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between our mouths. "Subaru-kun…" I said slightly out of breath. "R...Rem..." He says back, breathing heavily. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my butt. That's when I realized Subaru's hand had traveled there during our short make-out session. His eyes widened when he realized what he had most likely done unconsciously. "Ah..! G-Gomen…" He said nervously, taking his hand away and blushing.

As he pulled it away, I stopped it and directed it back towards me. His eyes widened again as I placed it on my left breast. "R-Rem?" He asked. I blushed and said nothing. Just as he squeezed it, the door opened. "Subaru-kyun it's time to-" Felix paused as he noticed our position. His ears twitched. "Nya, Whats this?" He asked teasingly. I grew angry that we had been interrupted. Felix noticed this and went to leave but stopped. "I'll be back later. You two have fun." He winked before shutting the door.

I looked back at Subaru, hoping that Felix didn't ruin the mood for us. He was looking at my hair. 'Was it a mess?' I wondered, but before I could ask, he spoke. "Rem, your horn is showing." He said reaching up to touch it. My eyes widened but before i could stop him, he touched my horn. "Nyahh! S-S-Subaru-K-Kun, No… My horn is sensitive!" He pulled back and looked at me in surprise. I looked away, embarrassed and blushing from my indecent outburst.

"Subaru-kun!" I say. "H-Hai Rem-rin?" he asks, startled by my outburst. "Let me heal your gate since Felix is not able to." I say. He nods. I press my hands against his chest. I leaned in towards him and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer. I inhaled his scent and something surprised me. A scent I had smelled only once since the time he had come to the Rosawaal mansion. A blush blanketed my face, as the place I had found that scent was from his underwear. I pulled away once I finished, but I was not able to hide my blush.

 **Warning lemon ahead. Rest of this chapter is a lemon. If you don't like these then skip to the next chapter.**

"Rem, did I embarrass you somehow?" He asked. I shake my head. "N-No. It's… Subaru's scent that is troubling me." I said. He panicked and he smelled his armpit. "Not that scent Subaru-kun..." I trailed off. I pointed downward to his pants. His eyes widened. "Oni have good sense of smell. Rem could smell Subaru-kun's... Want." I told him. We sat in silence for a while. "Does Subaru-kun desire Rem that much…?" I asked. The look I received told me that the answer was yes.

I swallowed anxiously. I pulled down the cloth covering my breasts revealing them to him. His eyes widened in surprise. "R-Rem.." he said. I then lifted my skirt and showed him my light blue panties. "Does Subaru-kun… Like this?" I asked nervously. He looked me up and down. "Rem. Don't be afraid. I love you and your body. You don't have to be insecure." He told me, bringing his face closer to mine. "Rem loves Subaru-kun! Rem loves Subaru-kun so much!" I said before kissing him passionately.

During our kiss I started to unbuckle his pants. I broke away from him and eagerly pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his massive member. "Subaru-kun… It's so… big." I said. Now it was his turn to be insecure. "I love it." I say, hugging him. He breaths out in relief. I scoot backward on the bed and take my panties off. I spread my legs showing subaru-kun my most intimate parts. "Subaru-kun, make me yours." I say anxiously. "But won't it hurt?" He asked. I nod. "It will but the pain is worth it. Please Subaru-kun. No man will ever want anything to do with a woman who is not pure. That means I will belong solely to you Subaru-kun." I explain.

"Are you sure its me that you want?" He asked. "Subaru-kun if it were anyone else who took my purity, I would regret it forever." I told him. "What if you do regret it? What if-" He started rambling. 'Subaru-kun. Its ok. Please." I say, getting restless. I was beginning to think ife he didn't take me right here and now that he would run away. "Rem, I just want you to be happy. If this is what you want then I'll give it to you." He says, positioning himself at my entrance. "Are you ready?" I nod. He slowly pushes in. I grit my teeth.

"Are you ok Rem?" He asks. I nod. I rock my hips upward into him and feel him press into me all the way. He starts to move pulling out slowly, before thrusting in quickly. This continues and soon I feel nothing but pleasure and desire. I began meeting his soft thrusts with my own quicker ones. This causes him to speed up. "Suuubaru…" I say quietly. I could feel him slightly shaking and his face showed he was holding back a great deal. "D-Don't… hold back." I told him.

He seemed uncertain, but he started going faster and harder to the point where I had to hold back from moaning and there was a slight slapping sound. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to not make any noise and enjoying the feel of him. He bent down to my ear. "I'm… gonna… soon." He informed me, grunting between the words. I hooked my ankles around his waist, pulling him closer so that he couldn't pull out. "Inside…" I told him, desperate for my release that was coming quickly.

He thrusted into me one last time as he came undone. We climaxed at the same time and I kissed him to keep us from making too much noise. I fell back onto the bed and he collapsed on top of me. I pulled the blankets over us just in case we get an unexpected visitor. "Subaru-Kun, I love you." I told him. " I love you too." He told me. I smiled and held him tight. From now on, we will be together forever. "You will never have to be alone ever again. Even through death, Rem will love you forever." I told him. "Thank you Rem." he said as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the delightful scent of Subaru. I smiled, inhaling the heavenly scent. I open my eyes to see Subaru's cute sleeping face so close that our noses touched. He wore a soft blush and a smile. I couldn't help but kiss him. He shifted and I moaned as I felt him still inside me, twitching. "Subaruuu-Kun" I said. His eyebrows twitched and he opened his eyes. That was when his dick throbbed and spilled itself inside of me. "Good morning Subaru-kun. You seem quite excited this morning." I said. His blush darkened and he pulled back.

"S-Sorry Rem! I thought yesterday was a dream and when I realized it wasn't, I could control my excitement." He apologized. I was about to tell him that it was ok, when I sensed something in my stomach. Like a small amount of mana flowing through it. "It's ok Subaru-Kun! Rem is very happy." I said smiling widely. Happy tears flowed from my eyes. "Rem is so happy! So let's be happy together, forever. Just the three of us!" I said, dropping a hint. He caught it easily. "The three of us? Does that include Emilia?" He asks.

"No silly. The new life you have given Rem. The child you have given Rem." I explained. His eyes widened. "I got you pregnant!? How do you even know? As far as I know you don't have those pregnancy tests." I laughed at his reaction. "Oni can sense mana. Although Rem is not certain, there is a high chance Rem is with child because of the mana sent to Rem's stomach." I explained. "Since mana is one's life source, it would make sense for there to be mana collecting in Rem's belly because of a child."

"That's… wonderful! Unless you don't want a child." He says. "Of course Rem wants it!" I say happily. "But Rem is worried that she won't be a good mother." I confess. "Don't worry about it. They would be more likely to hate me, than to hate you." He tried to reassure me. "You shouldn't worry about it. You seem like someone who would be good with kids. If Sister learns about this she will for sure kill you on sight. Rem doubts even Roswaal-sama would be able to calm her." I said sadly.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. What if we leave and go somewhere else. Isn't there another village around here somewhere that we could live?" He asks. "If we were to leave, Rem would suggest Karagi." I told him. "Or maybe we could visit Subaru-kun's home." He frowned. "No, it's too far." He said, before perking up again. "Karagi sounds nice. I've saved up a bunch of money, so we can probably get a decent place to live in while we work to get a better place." He said. I reached into a bedside drawer and pulled out a bag of coins. "Rem have some too." I said, showed him.

His eyes widened. "That's a lot more than what I have!" I giggled. "Roswall-sama is very generous with our allowance." I said proudly. I closed my eyes, waiting to be petted and praised. Although it never came so I opened my eyes and pouted. "What?" He asked. "Hmph! Nothing." I say looking away. I then closed my eyes again and pet myself. "Rem is such a good girl!" I said to myself. "Oh so that's what you wanted." I opened my eyes only to be pushed back onto the bed and pinned. "I'll give you something better." He smiled mischievously.

He kissed me and grabbed my breasts. "Good girl Rem. Is this how you like it?" He said in my ear. I nodded. He leaned down to my chest and licked my nipples. "Nnnh S-Subaru-kun…" I moaned quietly. His hand went down to my exposed pussy and lightly stroked the outer lips. He started to suck on my other nipple while he stroked the area above my clit. "S-Subaru-kun…" I whined as he pulled away, licking my juices off his finger. "We will continue this later. For now we need to work on getting to Karagi." He told me. I pouted.

"Fine, but Subaru-kun has to keep his promise to Rem." I told him, fixing my maid uniform. "Rem, would you go talk to Curush-sama?" He asked me as he got his pants on. I nodded and slid my panties on. "Hai Subaru-kun." I said as I exited the room. I spotted Felix in the hall a few doors away, dusting a vase. "Felis-kun, Rem must have a word with Curush-sama." I told him as I approached him. "Nyah, does this have to do with you and Subaru-kyun?" Felix asked slyly. I blushed. "Subaru-kun requested Rem to find a dragon drawn carriage." I told him, ignoring his teasing.

"Oh, are you going on a honeymoon?" He asked, narrowing his eyes teasingly. "In a sort. Subaru-kun wants to visit Karagi. He needs to recover after Emilia-sama scolded him." I tried to explain without getting caught in his teasing trap. "Well, Curush-sama is in her tea room, Nyah." He told me pointing to the room at the end of the hall. I bowed to him in thanks before heading to the tea room. I lightly knocked on the door. I heard the light creak of a chair and footsteps heading towards the door. A second later the door opened to reveal Curush-sama.

Her dark green hair was down like always and she wore her regular clothing. "Good morning Curush-sama." I greeted her, bowing respectfully. "Subaru-kun has requested a dragon drawn carriage." I told her. She smiled, knowing I spoke the truth. "Very well. When will you be back?" Curush-sama asked. "Rem does not know. She is just following orders from Subaru-kun." I tell her. "Very well. Tell him that we will assemble all of our dragons for him to pick from." She said, turning away and looking out the window. I bowed in thanks and took my leave.

I walked down the seemingly endless hall and silently greeted Felix who was now mopping the floor. I opened the door to a Subaru-kun's room without knocking. "Subaru-kun, Curush-sama has agreed to let us borrow a land dragon just like last time." I reported as I entered the room. "Re-Rem!" Subaru squeaked in embarrassment. I had walked in on him changing. He reached for the closest thing to cover himself.

"Ah, Gomen!" I apologized turning away, blushing deeply. We had seen each other before, but we were still nervous and embarrassed. "Thank you Rem. We will go get a land dragon after i'm dressed." He said. I heard rustling and i assumed he was getting dressed. "Ok, let's go." He said. I opened the door for him and we exited the room, heading for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we got outside, Curush and Felix were assembling the last on the land dragons. "So Subaru-kyun, which one will it be?" Felix asked, presenting them. Subaru looked around, obviously looking for a specific one. He had seemed to grow to like the stubborn and prideful dragon he had picked in the last loop.

"Ah Ha! I want that one! She is very beautiful!" Subaru said pointing at the dragon he had chosen from the last loop. However, the way he announced it made me jealous. How dare the dragon be beautiful to my beloved Subaru.

"Nyah, Subaru-kyun choose your words carefully. Rem-chan is pouting." Felix pointed out. "Rem is not pouting." I denied. "Rem will get along with this dragon." I told myself. The boys chuckled at my pouty face. "Well, I'll go get a carriage for you two to travel in. And Subaru-kyun, try nyot to make Rem-chan jealous." Felix teased as he went off to retrieve carriage.

"Rem…" Subaru grabbed me from behind. "Hai Subaru-kun?" I asked, leaning into him. "You know you're the most beautiful thing that's ever existed to me, right?" He asked breathing on my neck causing me to shiver. "H-Hai. Subaru-kun, please… Not here…" I pleaded to him. I could feel him growing against my butt and it was driving me insane.

"Alright then, later." He said backing off. I turned around to find that he already had developed a bulge in his pants. He caught my gaze and blushed. "S-Sorry." He said, rubbing his neck nervously. "Rem will take care of it later. For now, please try to hide it." I told him blushing. "Felis-kun is returning." I stated, stepping in front of Subaru to attempt to hide his inconvenience.

Felix was walking the dragon pulling the carriage towards us. "Nyow then, here you go." He says, holding the reins out to us. I moved forward, Subaru right behind me. "Thank you Felis-kun. I appreciate what you have done for Subaru-kun and Rem." I said, bowing. "It's nyo problem!" He said, walking off towards the mansion. "Subaru-kun, please enter the carriage." I said, holding the door open for him.

"Why thank you Rem-rin, but I'd rather sit with you." He said, ruffling my hair. I pulled a cute smile, climbing onto the carriage. Subaru took a seat next to me, leaning on me. I took this moment to sniff him. He smelled like usual, but I could also faintly smell his arousal. I smirked, knowing only I could do this to him. "Hyahh!" I said, wiping the reins. With great expertise, I steered the dragon out into the road.

The carriage shook as the dragon ran, running over little rocks in the way. Other dragon drawn carriages raced past us, spraying dust in their wake. We pulled off into a side road leading to a country road. I placed the reins to the side, looking at Subaru now that we were alone. I nuzzled my face into his neck, taking in his intoxicating scent. He took this chance to nibbled on my earlobe.

"Subaru… Stop that tickles!" I giggled. He pulled away looking at me. "My mighty blue demon is ticklish?" He teased. "I guess my little demon isn't so mighty at all." He said smirking. I purposefully pulled my horn out. "Oh really?" I asked, playing along. "Rem's demon will conquer this weak human." I smirked, climbing in his lap. As soon as I sat down, I could feel his erection. "Such a pitiful human, hard because Rem was talking down to Subaru-kun." I said, rubbing against him.

"Only for the sexiest creature alive." He said, rubbing back. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." I said, unbuckling his pants. His member sprang out of his pants. I leaned down to touch him, but Subaru caught my head. He licked my horn causing me to squeal in pleasure. "Subaru~!" I moaned. "Rem is-Rem is s-sensitive there!" I cried out as he continued to lick my fragile pink horn. "Don't tell me you're gonna cum from just me licking your horn?" He teased.

I slid my panties to the side and sat on him. "Ahh!" I moaned as I came. Subaru growled and bucked in response. "N-no m-more. Rem can't handle her horn... " I told him, breathing heavily. He nodded bashfully in agreement. With that s the signal, I raised myself off him, leaving only the tip in before sitting down roughly on him. He bucked up at the same time, causing him to hit my cervix. "Ahh~!" I cried out, still very sensitive from cumming earlier.

Subaru pushed me onto my stomach, not pulling out. "Huh? Suba-Ahh!" I moaned as he thrusted roughly into me from behind. He stopped to see if I was okay before continuing. "Ahhh! Subaru~!" I screamed as he pounded me. "R-Rem…" He warned. In this position I could not lock my legs around him to keep him from pulling out, so i only had one choice. "I-Inside Rem, S-Subaru! Rem needs it!" I begged.

That sentence must've drove him to the edge because he thrusted roughly one last time, squirting his warm fluids into my womb. "Ah! Yes, just like… that." I sighed as I came again. We lay there panting, exhausted from our activities. A roar from the dragon told us that it had stopped at a fork in the road. Subaru heaved himself off me, letting me direct the Black dragon to the western path. The second she took of I leaned over onto Subaru.

I placed a delicate, sweet kiss on his lips. He kissed back with the same sweet softness. "Rem loves Subaru-kun." I said before kissing him again lovingly. "I love you too Rem." He said lovingly. Subaru fell asleep peacefully on my shoulder as I sat and watched the sunset. The orange and pink blended in with the once blue sky to create a masterpiece. I watched as the moon slowly rose from the east. My eyes become heavy and I embraced Subaru's sleeping form.


End file.
